Super Smash Bros Melee, YuGiOh Style!
by Ghostwave Alchemist
Summary: A mysterious woman transports The gang, along with many others to the world of Super Smash Bros. MELEE! ON HIATUS
1. The Mushroom Kingdom

Roze: This is a story I thought of while playing Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Blackroze: I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Blackroze doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she owns the idea!

The Characters

Yami Marik / Mewtwo

Yugi / Young Link

Yami / Link

Bakura / Ganondorf

Roze / Zelda

Isis / Samus

Tea / Peach

Ryou / Ness

Joey / Kirby

Dartz / Master hand

Valon / Bowser

Allister / Captain Falcon

Kaiba / Falco

Mokuba / Fox

The Mushroom Kingdom

"AAAAHHH!" Yami screamed as he fell.

"Ow, Where am I, and why am I dressed in green?"

"Yami?" A voice cried.

"Yugi? Yugi, Where are you?"

"I'm on the side of a castle, about to fall to my doom!"

"Wha?" Was all he said.

Yugi sighed. "HEEEEEEELLLLP!"

"Yugi! I'll save you!" He ran towards the edge of the castle.

"Grab my hand if you want to live!" Yami screamed, reaching for Yugi.

Just then he heard a voice in the sky.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—OW!"

It was Bakura, falling like an angel. Ok, an EVIL angel.

"Oh no." Yami said silently.

"Hello, Pharaoh. How do you like it here?" He said evily.

"So you're the one who put us here!" Yami said angrily while letting Yugi go.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed while falling.

Just then, there was a big explosion.

They looked to the side and saw numbers with symbols behind it.

There were 3 symbols. 2 of them had 5 faces each. The third one had 4.

"Hold on. This looks like a game!"

"About the thing you just said about me putting you here, No, Baka, I didn't put you here."

Yami sighed and looked up. Just then a Capsule appeared and bonked Yami on the head.

"Ow! What was that?"

Bakura picked up the Capsule and threw it at Yami.

"Think fast!" Bakura yelled.

"Ow!" Yami yelled.

Just then the Capsule exploded!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Bakura and Yami screamed.

Bakura turned into a star in the background and disappeared.

Yami smacked into the screen and slid down the screen.

Now the faces were down to four.

TO BE CONTINUED……..

-

Roze: WOO! That was fun!

Blackroze: Don't worry! The others will be in the next chapter!

Roze: Please REVIEW!


	2. The Death of the TombRobber

Roze: Thank you Xionsuntamewolf, Theif-Joelle, and yugirules for reviewing!

Blackroze: On with the chapter!

Bakura dressed as Ganondorf: You forgot the disclaimer!

Blackroze: Whoops! Sorry!

Disclaimer: Blackroze doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Super Smash Bros Melee but she owns the idea of the story!

-The Death of the Tomb-Robber A.K.A, Yami totally knocking the hell out of Bakura

"It was all your fault, Tomb-robber! If you didn't throw that…whatever it was, we wouldn't be here!" Yami yelled while being lowered onto a platform.

"Tch, It's not my fault! How the hell was I suppose to know that thing was gonna go off!" Bakura yelled back, also being lowered on a platform.

Yami sighed. "First Yugi falls to his doom and now this. It just can't get any worse."

Just then the platforms disappeared and they started to fall.

"AAAHH!"

"Pharaoh!"

"What!"

"Never say 'It just can't get any worse!' Things will always find a way!" (I got that off of Garfield.)

"Hey look!" Yami cried. He pointed down. "Land!"

They looked down, then at each other.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They screamed as they fell.

Meanwhile………

"Ouch…what happened?" Kaiba groaned as he sat up.

"I don't know but could you please get off, big brother?" Said a muffled voice.

He looked down and saw Mokuba and Roze, squished under his weight.

"Oops. Sorry." He said while getting up.

"Where are we anyway?" Roze asked while brushing the dirt off her dress.

"Wait a minute…How- " But before she could finish her sentence, Kaiba screamed.

"I'm a stupid bird!" He yelled.

It was true. He still had his trench coat on but he had a beak and a tail.

"Stop complaining, Seto. Look what happened to Mokuba." She said.

Mokuba had a pair of fox ears and a tail.

"I like it!" Mokuba yelled.

"Well, while you two talk, I'm gonna explore." Roze said while walking away.

"Well, I have nothing else to do…wait up!" Kaiba and Mokuba yelled while running after their sister.

"Hey! Look what I found!" She yelled.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked out of breath.

"It looks like a hammer." Mokuba pointed out.

"You have an amazing grasp of the obvious." Kaiba said while attempting to pick up the hammer.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Kaiba sighed. He picked up the hammer.

Back to Bakura and Yami… 

"GET BACK HERE, TOMB-ROBBER!" Yami screamed while swinging a Home-run bat.

"MAKE ME!" He screamed back. He stopped and hid behind a wall, looking around for anything he can use against the Pharaoh.

"Aha." He said silently while picking up a Beam sword.

"EN GARDE!" He yelled jumping from behind the wall.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" Yami yelled. He swung the bat. Hard.

"AAAAHHH!" Bakura screamed as he turned into another star and disappeared.

"That's what you get!" Yami yelled at the star.

Just then, a Bomb-omb walked by.

"Hey little guy!" Yami said while picking it up. "What are you doing here?"

It glowed red.

Yami's eyes widened. "Uh Oh."

KABOOM!

"AAAHHH!" Yami flew into the air.

Back to Kaiba, Mokuba, and Roze… 

"EEEK! DON'T COME OVER HERE!" Roze screeched while running.

"ACK! RUN AWAY!" Mokuba screamed, followed by Kaiba swinging the hammer around.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING!" Kaiba yelled, swinging the hammer uncontrollably.

"We're trapped!" Roze screamed.

"AH! LOOK OUT!" Kaiba screamed.

Roze and Mokuba grabbed onto each other and screamed.

Meanwhile… 

Yugi was on the platform. Again.

"Stupid bomb-omb!" He yelled angrily and stomped his foot on the platform.

Just then, he heard a scream.

"What was that?" He asked himself. He squinted his eyes toward the screams.

He saw two people flying into the air.

Followed by a voice.

"I'M SORRY!" It yelled.

"Wasn't that Kaiba?" He asked.

"AAHHH!"

There was an explosion. Followed by another person flying up into the air.

"Wasn't that Yami!" He said.

"This is just getting too weird." He said while sitting down.

Just then, the platform disappeared.

Roze: Not much of a cliffhanger. –sweatdrop-

Blackroze: Speaking of which, If you were wondering, All of this, -grabs three screens that has Yami and Bakura on one, Yugi on another and Kaiba, Roze and Mokuba on the last one- Happened all at the same time!

Roze: I hope you like this chapter! Please Review!


	3. The Return of the Bombombs

Blackroze: I'm glad you like the story so far!

Roze: T.T you put me in a dress!

Kaiba: You turned me into a bird!

Mokuba: Falcon.

Kaiba: Who cares!

Blackroze: Uh… I better do the disclaimer before they start an angry mob.

Disclaimer: Blackroze doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she owns the made up characters and idea of the story!

/blah/ Yugi to Yami

/blah/ Yami to Yugi

-The return of the Bomb-ombs and other explosive things-

* * *

Just then the platform disappeared.

"Oh great. Not again!" Yugi cried as he fell.

5 minutes later, he landed with a thud.

He looked around. "It looks like I'm in some kind of temple."

An idea popped up in his mind.

"Why didn't I think of it before!" He smacked his forehead.

/ Yami? Can you hear me/ Yugi thought.

/ Aibou? Thank Ra you're still alive! Where are you/

/I'm in some kind of temp--/

/ Hold on Aibou. I have to take care of something first. /

Yugi could sense Yami's anger rising.

Just then, he felt a stabbing pain in his side.

/Ow! Yami, What's going on/

He heard nothing.

But then he heard moans. /Yami/

Meanwhile…

Kaiba walked around the temple.

"I wonder where Roze and Mokuba went." He said silently.

"Well, I guess Mokuba's fine because he has his big sister to protect him."

He thought for a second. Then broke down in anime tears.

"But then who's going to protect her?" He cried.

Just then, he heard moans coming from behind the wall.

"What was that?" He asked. Just then, Yugi came running around the corner with a Re-Dead on his head. (Tee Hee I just rhymed)

"AHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Yugi screeched. He ran in circles.

"Eweweweewewewew!" Without thinking, he grabbed his sword and started to go all out on the Re-dead.

"Ew." He slashed. "Ew" He slashed again. "EW!" He stated to whack it with his sword.

"Yugi, it's already dead!" Kaiba finally yelled after 15 minutes of watching him smack the Re-dead into Oblivion.

He looked up and saw worried blue eyes.

"Are you ok, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Uh…. Yeah, what about it?" He snapped.

"Well, it's just that you look really worried. Are you scared?" Yugi asked.

"No! It's just… I can't find Mokuba and Roze anywhere." He said worriedly.

"That's funny because I can't find Yami anywhere!" Yugi said silently. All of a sudden, they heard a scream.

"That was Roze!" Kaiba practically yelled into Yugi's ear.

"Kaiba, if you're going to yell like that, how about a warning before you do?" Yugi groaned with one finger on his ear.

"Come on, let's go!" Kaiba yelled while running towards the screams.

"Hey, wait up!" Yugi yelled back.

They ran through the twists and turns of the Underground Maze but when they turned at a wall, they saw Yami fighting with Roze with a Re-dead on her head and Mokuba just sitting by Bakura, watching everything.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba yelled. He ran towards his big brother and hugged him. "You're ok!"

"Seto?" A muffled voice cried.

"Would…you…hold…still!" Yami yelled while trying to swing his sword at the Re-dead.

"If you keep this up, I'm gonna end up looking like the Headless Horseman without the HORSE!" She yelled at Yami.

Yami sighed and backed up. He took a bow and arrow that clung to his back and armed it.

"Roze, remember that play we did at the theater with the others?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah! OH! Now I know what you want me to do!" She cried. She knelt down and bowed her head.

"What are they doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Remember that William Tell play we did last month?" Yugi looked up at Kaiba.

"Oh. How could I not forget." Kaiba grumbled. "That was the most embarrassing thing of my life!"

"Just hold still!" Yami yelled. He shot the arrow. It hit the Re-dead straight on.

Mokuba, Bakura and Yugi held up scorecards.

"10, 10, -5?" Kaiba read the scorecards.

Bakura grinned sheepishly.

Just then, another capsule appeared.

Yami and Bakura screamed.

"AAAHHH! IT'S THE EVIL EXPLODING THINGIE OF DOOM!" They screeched. They jumped and hid behind Kaiba.

"Don't let it get us!" They cried.

Kaiba shook his head. "You're afraid of this?" He picked it up. And threw it at the ground. It opened up and a hammer, 3 bomb-ombs, and a home-run bat.

Everybody screamed.

"HAMMER!" Roze, Kaiba, and Mokuba screamed.

"NUUU! MORE BOMB-OMBS!" Yugi and Yami screamed.

"AHHHHHH! EVIL BAT-O-DOOM!" Bakura screeched.

The bomb-ombs exploded. Here's the sequence of the deaths.

Yami, Smacked into the screen.

Yugi, Flew to the side and went Kaboom.

Kaiba, Roze, and Mokuba, Also smacked into the screen.

Bakura, turned into a star and disappeared.

Here are their lives now: Yami, 2. Yugi 2, Bakura, 2., Kaiba, 3. Roze. 2 and Mokuba, 2 because of what Kaiba calls "a little incident with a toy hammer"

* * *

Roze: I'm on a roll with this story!

Bakura: Why am I always turning into a star?

Roze: Because.

Bakura: Because why?

Roze: Because because! –Curses in Egyptian-

Bakura: -Curses back-

-Yugi walks in-

Yugi: While there having their little Curse fest, She told me to tell you –clears throat- -Chibi eyes-O-DOOM! – Please review!


	4. Warp Stars, Party Balls, and Boxes!

Roze: Sorry about the wait! I was—

Blackroze: She was too busy beating the crap out of Yami in Halo 2.

Roze: And I would have won, if he didn't run me over with the Ghost!

Yami: Anyways, on with the story, before Roze hurts me!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SSBM. All I own is my OC and the pain. 

------------------------------------'**Warp Stars, Party Balls, and Boxes, Oh my!** -------------

"Ooh…now where are we?" Yami asked as he pulled the remains of the bomb-omb out of his hat.

"I don't know. Looks like a rock." Bakura said as he looked around.

"Hey guys!" Said a voice. They all looked around and saw…

"JOEY! You're here…and you're pink!" Yugi walked over to the pink ball that is Joey.

"I was waiting forever for you guys! I heard Marik's voice and I followed it. I got tired and fell asleep. That's when I saw you guys!" He said with a smile.

"M-Marik's here too?" Yami gulped. No way in hell was Yami going to spend the rest of this trip with Marik OR Bakura!

"Yup! You can go look for him if you want. I'm just going to go take another nap." Joey looked at Kaiba and growled. (Oh boy. --;)

"What's he doing here?" He growled.

"He was trapped in here with us."

Just then, Joey yawned. (OO Uh oh…)

"Hey Yami, where are you going?" Asked Roze.

"I'm not going anywhere." Yami said with a confused look. He looked down and saw that he was moving. He looked at Joey and saw that he was still yawning.

/Wow, that's a pretty big yawn/ Yami said through the link.

/Uh…Yami/

/Yes/

/Look./ Yugi pointed towards Joey. Yami gasped. A tree was uprooted and disappeared inside his mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Yami screamed and tried to grab onto something.

"HEY!" Kaiba yelled as they were pulled inside the giant black hole of death that was Joey's mouth.

After they were pulled inside, Joey closed his mouth.

"Man! That was some nap I had!"

"Joey, whatever you do, DON'T SWALLOW!" A voice was heard inside Joey.

"Hey! Sounds like somebody's talking to me!" Joey said as Roze walked toward him.

"You just swallowed Yami!" She yelled.

"You don't care about me, do you!" Said another voice.

"I care about you everyday, Seto!" She screamed.

"Hey guys? Ineed to swallow." He swallowed and burped. Everybody screamed.

"JOEY!"

"What?"

"You just swallowed Yami and Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

"I did!… Oops."

"OOPS?" Everybody tackled Joey.

"NOW I'M NEVER GOING TO GET A CHANCE TO STEAL THE PUZZLE!" Bakura cried as he started to hurt Joey. Just then, he started to moan.

"Guys? I don't feel so good…" Joey covered his mouth and ran the other way.

(Remember what Bakura said in the beginning? Well…)

"AAAAAAHH!" Joey cried as he fell into the depths of molten magma. All of a sudden, the lava started rising.

"What's that!" Mokuba screamed as he hung onto his sister's dress. Then, a monster appeared and hit the rock with its claws and disappeared into the lava again.

"Well, that was complete waste of time." Bakura grumbled under his breath.

Just then, the whole rock tipped upside down.

Mokuba, Bakura, and Yugi grabbed onto anything they could hang onto. While Roze fell to her doom, for the third time!

"Hello Bakura! I didn't know you were here too!" Said a voice.

"Marik? I thought you were over there!" Yugi pointed in the other direction. Big mistake. Yugi was now joining his friends in the pit of fire.

**Meanwhile…**

"Give me one reason why I should send your chubby pink butt to the Shadow Realm!" Yami growled as he was lowered onto the platform.

"I couldn't help it! I was sooooo tired!" Joey whined as he was also lowered on a platform.

"But did you have to yawn? Especially in my direction?" Kaiba yelled.

"Well soooorry, Mr. I-killed-my-sister-and-brother-with-a-hammer!" He shot back.

"THAT'S IT!" Kaiba leaped towards Joey and a big dust cloud appeared. Yami sighed.

"Three…two…one…" He grabbed a nearby umbrella and opened it as the platforms disappeared.

"AAAAAHH!" Screamed Joey and Kaiba as they fell.

"See ya at the bottom!" Yami yelled at the falling pair. Just then, his umbrella broke.

"Aw damn it." He said before he fell.

**To be continued…**

Roze: Well, that was fun.

Blackroze: -nods-

Yami: -- Why do you love torturing us?

Roze: Because you're the easiest to torture! –smirks- Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had school. Man, I hate school. XP


End file.
